Container piercing and content pouring devices are well known in the prior art.
The principal objective of the present invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a simpler, more economical and more convenient container piercing and pouring attachment which finds particular utility in connection with metal or paper cans for motor oil or like liquids. More particularly, the device of the invention is constructed so that it may be coupled conveniently and securely to a can of motor oil simultaneously with the piercing of such can, whereby the contents of the can may then be poured into the crankcase of an engine without spilling oil on the engine or on the hands of the user.
A particular feature of the invention takes advantage of the inherent resiliency of certain plastics materials to enable the body portion of the device to be readily applied securely to either metallic or paper cans which are known to differ slightly in diameter. To compensate for this difference, the invention utilizes gripping ribs which are mounted on deformable indentations in a side wall or skirt portion of the device, whereby ribs of slightly different radial depths may efficiently grip either the cylindrical metal or paper cans, both of which are widely used in the marketing of quarts of oil to the retail consumer.
Other improvement features of the invention over the prior art will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.